


Sous la Lune

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, BL Ending, Everyone lives except Edelgard and Hubert, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hilda is a shipper, Humor, King Claude, King Dimitri, M/M, Multi, Romance, a lot of characters, blue lions - Freeform, courting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Durant le mariage de Dimitri et Byleth, deux ans après la fin de la guerre, deux personnes se retrouvent, attirées l'une par l'autre comme si le destin refusait de les séparer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Pairings : Dimileth, Claurenz, Sylvix + quelques autres  
Personnages: plus ou moins tout le monde

Claude se passa une main dans les cheveux, admirant la serre d'hiver (chauffée) au cœur de la capitale du royaume de Faerghus, la magnifique ville de Fhirdiad. Il y prenait le thé avec la futur femme du roi, la femme qui avait succédé à Rhéa, qui avait été un professeur à l'académie et une personne à qui il avait fait profondément confiance à la fin. Pour le sauver. Sans elle, sans Dimitri, il serait probablement mort.

Il sourit doucement "Merci de m'avoir invité! Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde!

\- Tu serais venu de toute façon non? Mais comment aurions-nous pu t'oublier Claude?

\- Hehe...tu me connais bien prof hein? Enfin je devrais plutôt d'appeler votre grâce maintenant?

\- S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas, surtout avec ce sourire. Appelles moi par mon prénom.

\- Bref, cette ville est magnifique..."

Bon, il faisait** très froid**. C'était un pays nordique et la mariage avait lieu en hiver! Claude avait du faire faire, par le couturier royal d'Almyra, une tenue chaude pour assister à l'événement. Il avait été accueilli comme un vieil ami irremplaçable. Byleth l'avait serré dans ses bras, et Dimitri lui avait tapoté l'épaule en lui disant qu'il leurs faisait un grand honneur en venant à cet événement si important pour eux.

_Comment aurait-il pu le manquer? Comment aurait-il pu n_ _e pas être là pour la cérémonie la plus importante pour deux des personnes les plus importantes pour lui._

_C'était impossible à ses yeux._

_Il les appréciait trop pour détourner les yeux de ce genre d'événements._

_Accessoirement, c'était aussi important diplomatiquement parlant._

Il avait fait surveiller Fódlan depuis son départ, durant la guerre. Et, depuis que le Royaume avait unifié les trois anciens pays, il gardait un oeil sur ce continent, pour être prêt à toute éventualité. Il voulait **tout savoir** de ce qui se déroulait là-bas. Il recevait des lettres des anciens Cerfs d'Or, dont Lorenz qui semblait faire un magnifique travail d'ambassadeur vis-à-vis de lui. En lui détaillant dans ses courriers tout ce que Dimitri et Byleth décidaient pour l'avenir dans tous les domaines (politiques et autres), et qui l'avait averti de la date du mariage, avant même que l'invitation en elle-même, écrite de la main de la jeune femme ne lui parvienne. _Au cas où...pour être sûr qu'il soit au courant, selon ses mots, pour être sûr qu'il vienne._

Donc Claude était arrivé deux mois avant la cérémonie (_son père et sa mère s'occupant de gérer Almyra pendant ce temps_), pour régler les affaires de la maison Riegan qui étaient toujours un peu en désordre. Il avait parlé souvent avec Hilda et Marianne, qui se préparaient elles-aussi à se marier. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleues avaient beaucoup changé, souriant bien plus et parlant avec joie de l'élu de son cœur. Hilda se plaignait que son frère testait son fiancé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

_Elles semblaient épanouies et profondément heureuses._

_Ca lui réchauffait le cœur._

Il avait aussi rendu visite à Raphaël, apportant des cadeaux de chez-lui à sa petite soeur et son grand-père. Un repas délicieux lui avait été offert, et il avait été traité comme un vieil ami plutôt que comme un ancien chef ou un roi. Ce qui lui avait fait plaisir, lui donnant l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque du monastère, quand ils étaient élèves et presque égaux derrière ces murs. _Quand il était juste l'héritier Riegan._

_Ses Cerfs d'Or...Ils lui manquaient terriblement_.

Mais, enfin, il n'avait pas encore vu les autres, qui étaient partis dans différents coins de Fódlan. En mission. Certains à la demande de Dimitri, d'autres à celle de Byleth. Un détour lui avait fait survolé Embarr, qui était presque totalement reconstruite, bien que toujours en travaux dans certaines zones. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y arrêter, devant se rendre au monastère pour affaires et pour saluer Cyril qui y était devenu élève. Le jeune garçon se préparait d'ailleurs à partir pour Fhirdiad, afin d'assister au mariage, manquant les cours avec la bénédiction de Seteth qui s'y rendrait aussi avec sa soeur un peu plus tard. Le jeune Almyrien avait donc accompagné Claude et son escorte, mais restant dans un silence boudeur vis-à-vis de ses compatriotes. Le roi n'avait pas insisté. Il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps. 

Quand il était arrivé à Faerghus, il avait cru mourir de froid et Byleth l'avait vite compris, le prenant par la main pour l'attirer vers les appartement préparés pour lui. "Ne meurs pas d'hypothermie entre nos mains Claude!" Et il se jura de se venger de Dimitri qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, ravi de l'avoir vu perdre ses moyens face à aux températures très basses.

* * *

Le mariage n'étant pas avant deux semaines et ils avaient donc pu parler de traités, et le jeune roi d'Almyra avait fait quelques propositions à ce sujet et aux modifications à accomplir. Dimitri l'avait écouté, et avait prit des notes. Ils avaient aussi discuté de leurs anciens camarades, éparpillés sur le continent, et avaient fait visiter le Royaume et sa Capitale à Claude qui n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. La future reine lui tendit une assiette pour qu'il prenne un petit gâteau "Je suis surprise que tu ais été au courant avant de recevoir notre invitation! Mais je n'en suis pas étonnée, je te connais depuis le temps!

\- Je sais toujours tout avant les autres Byleth ~

\- Hum je pense que quelqu'un a vendu la mèche dans un courrier pour être sûr que tu sois au courant, au cas où notre courrier n'arriverait pas. Ou que ce quelqu'un voulait vraiment s'assurer que tu vienne!

\- Je garderais mes sources secrètes.

\- Lorenz hein?"

Claude rougit légèrement, et but une gorgée de thé, cherchant une réponse, cherchant quoi dire "...

\- Vu que c'est lui qui se charge du travail d'ambassadeur, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il voulait vraiment être certain que tu ne manques pas le mariage!"

Toussant pour dissimuler sa gêne, le brun changea de sujet, rapidement "Et vous avez invité tout le monde? Vraiment? Ca doit faire un paquet de monde non?

\- Oui. Tous les anciens élèves, les professeurs, les chevaliers de Serios et quelques autres. Sans oublier ceux qu'on est obligé d'inviter, comme les chefs de famille, les parents de certains de nos camarades.

\- Evidemment. Cela promet une réception inoubliable. J'avoue que ça me plaît!" Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, amusé._ Il aimait ce genre d'occasion. Il les aimait réellement. A Almyra, les mariages étaient aussi une merveilleuse occasion de faire la fête. Ca durait au moins trois jours là dans son pays. _

Elle rit doucement, repoussant une mèche vert menthe "C'est bien l'intention de Sylvain et de Mercedes d'après ce que Annette me raconte parfois. Ils veulent que ça doit un événement le plus heureux et inoubliable possible."

La porte s'ouvrit et Dimitri entra, des dossiers sous le bras. il semblait en bien meilleur santé que durant la guerre. Et Claude ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner "Je vois que tu t'es souvenu que le sommeil était important pour la santé! Heureusement...et puis tu as quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi maintenant non?

\- Très drôle." grogna le jeune roi, rejoignant sa fiancée et son ami. "Tous les lions bleus me surveillent pour être certains que je reste en forme." Il s'assit et accepta la tasse de thé qu'on lui tendait "J'ai pourtant pas mal de travail mais ils sont là, et Felix est pire que Dedue. Si j'ai même _de petits_ cernes, il me hurle dessus.

\- C'est parce que Dedue te laisse faire ce que tu veux! Selon les mots de ton ami d'enfance.

\- Humpf!

\- Tu es mieux sans cernes et sans joues creusées en tout cas.

\- J'avais les joues creusées?" interrogea le blond, se tournant vers Byleth, comme un chiot cherchant l'approbation. Ce qui fit ricaner l'autre toi, amusé par cette attitude qui le réconfortait alors qu'il voyait le blond en bien meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

La future reine rit doucement "Tu commençais juste à aller mieux quand on a sauvé Claude, donc oui elles l'étaient un peu mais c'était en voie d'amélioration...et tes cernes étaient presque effacées. Tu dormais enfin suffisamment." 

Elle s'abstint de signaler à Claude que Felix avait juste monté la garde devant la porte de la chambre du jeune roi pour l'empêcher de sortir ou que Manuela avait mit une herbe pour aider à dormir dans un lait chaud que Dedue le forçait à boire.

_Oui ils voulaient vraiment qu'il dorme, mange et se détende._

"Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas me remettre de ces cinq ans en si peu de temps." admit le jeune souverain, rougissant mais acceptant ces souvenirs. "Au moins ce n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne maintenant."

Byleth lui tapota la main doucement avant de la prendre entre ses doigts, la serrant doucement "Bref, tu as terminé?

\- Oui. Felix m'a dit que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui et de me reposer si je ne voulais pas m'écrouler avant mon mariage. Il est encore pire que l'était son père par moment. Mais je sais qu'il s'en fait pour moi après tout.

\- Il n'a pas tord Dimitri" signala Claude, reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. "tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami si attentif à ta santé!" Ca lui manquait de ne plus avoir ses cerfs d'or avec lui par moment, il devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait parfois un vide en lui sans eux.

_Surtout.._.

La future reine les resservit "Aussi, j'ai reçu des courriers ce matin et les dernier invités devraient arriver, au pire, la veille du mariage.

\- Ha oui Dorothéa qui avait de nombreux spectacles. Et Ferdinand qui l'escorte. Ils pensent arriver deux ou trois jours avant si tout va bien mais...on ne sait jamais.

\- Et Lorenz qui est passé à Embarr et qui te donnera ce qu'il a relevé comme problèmes. Il devrait arriver avec eux."

Claude tapota la table de ses doigts, chassant l'image de son camarade aux mèches violettes de son esprit (ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire) "Du nouveau dans le pays, dont on aurait pas encore parlé?"

_Il y avait tellement à faire._

Dimitri soupira "L'ancien empire pose de nombreux problèmes. Heureusement que tu avais recrutés les nobles." signala-t-il à sa fiancée, un doux sourire au visage "Si on avait été obligé de les tuer, on aurait beaucoup plus de mal à gérer le territoire. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien ça aurait été difficile pour nous sans eux, surtout sans Ferdinand qui m'est totalement indispensable pour le moment.

\- Je suis soulagé moi aussi que vous n'ayez pas eu à le faire." il toussota et posa une question qui lui traversa l'esprit "Et venant d'autre pays que Almyra?

\- Pétra devrait arriver avec des lettres de diplomatie de chez elle." l'informa sa future femme, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres "Elle restera un mois!" Dimitri eut un gémissement de désespoir en ajoutant cela à sa longue liste de documents et de choses à faire. "Tu vas devoir demander de l'aide à Felix.

\- Il va me maudire.

\- Il sera ravi de faire ça pour toi quand même si tu lui demandes. Si tu t'épuisais, il ne serait pas content du tout."

Son fiancé eut un grognement, se massant les tempes. "Je le pense, et il sera dès demain au château. Avec Sylvain."

Claude pouffa "Heureusement que tu vas t'accorder une semaine de vacances pour ta lune de miel" Il ricana quand le jeune monarque s'étouffa dans son thé, ses joues se colorant rapidement. Il n'avait rien dit de choquant mais il savait que son ami venait de relier des points. Byleth roula des yeux et remplit à nouveau sa tasse.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil exaspéré. "Toi quand ça sera ton tour: je ne te raterais pas."

Le barbu se gratta la joue, pensif. _Quand ça serait lui? Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Bon à part Byleth à une époque mais il avait bien vu qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de qui que ce soit._

_Excepté...quelques fois. De plus en plus récemment._

_Sauf...une personne._

_Une image lui revint à l'esprit...et il serra ses doigts sur l'anse de sa tasse._

Une voix féminine lui parvint et il revint la réalité "Claude? Tu es toujours avec nous?

\- Oui oui." Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil "Mon pauvre Dima, tu vas devoir attendre, je n'ai personne en vu pour le moment. Désolé de te décevoir.

\- Vraiment? J'ai pourtant le souvenir, à l'académie que...

\- non, ça ira. C'est le passé." s'empressa-t-il de dire, un peu trop rapidement, sa peau le chauffant. Heureusement sa peau était plus sombre que celle du roi face à lui et son rougissement ne fut pas si visible. "Rien à voir avec maintenant...

\- Et aussi durant la guerre, tu...

-Dimitri!"

L'autre n'insista mais mais eut un sourire entendu avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée "Certains invités arrivent demain il me semble?

\- A part Felix et Sylvain? Oui. Seteth va venir un peu avant la cérémonie. Je pense commencer à lui transférer ma charge, il comprend que je ne pourrais pas me couper en deux. Il désapprouverait si je négligeais mon bonheur pour mon travail.

\- Et je crois qu'il ne te laissera donc pas sacrifier ton bonheur. Rhéa non plus.

\- Flayn serait furieuse si ils le faisaient.

\- Alors soyons heureux d'échapper à sa rage. Même comme témoins."

Ils partagèrent un doux rire, à cette simple pensée.

* * *

Claude se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Les mots du blond lui revenait à l'esprit, encore et encore, comme une rengaine, le faisant tergiverser toujours plus à ce sujet.

_[J'ai pourtant le souvenir, à l'académie que...]_

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Épuisé. Avant qu'un petit sourire forcé n'ourle ses lèvres et qu'un rire sec ne lui échappe: "Tu es très observateur aussi Dimitri...plus que je ne le pensais"

_ **Soupir.** _

"Trop à mon goût. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais été si évident..." Il posa une main sur son visage, épuisé d'avance. "J'étais jeune et stupide...et je pensais planifier plus les choses que les autres."

_Et si lui m'a remarqué..._

_...qui d'autre a vu?_

_Et LUI? Est ce qu'IL a remarqué?_

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de ses appartements. Il fouilla dans ses papiers. Et sortit un carnet, dont les pages étaient jaunies. "Hey je ne lui ai jamais rendu en fait. A la fin...et après avec tous les événements."

_Et l'autre le savait très bien. S'en souvenait probablement._

_Trop bien._

A l'académie, ces deux améthystes étaient souvent rivés sur lui, pleines d'agacement ou de frustration. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne fine, et ses cils étaient étrangement longs pour un garçon. Sa peau était pâle et encadré de douce mèches violines. Son corps semblait fin sous ses vêtements bien ajustés. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux ou calculé. Il avait de longs doigts, comme si il était un musicien. Il se souvenait des disputes, des accusations et de cette détermination à le tester, encore et encore.

"Il avait raison de se montrer méfiant dès le début après tout..."

_Lui l'aurait été dans la même situation. _ _C'était normal après tout._

_Vu la situation, ne pas se montrer dubitatif aurait été étrange de la part d'un membre de cette famille._

Hilda lui avait signalé qu'il observait un peu _trop_ leur condisciple. Ce à quoi il avait répondu "_**ma chère, si il ne me fait pas confiance, je ne peux pas faire autrement que le surveiller également pour être paré à toute éventualité."**_

_Elle n'avait pas semblé convaincue. Mais n'avait pas insisté._

_Pourtant c'était bien son intention au début: Observer. Chercher un point faible. L'utiliser._

Mais il aimait de plus en plus jouer avec son 'rival'. Le provoquer et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Le mettre en colère pour rire de son expression furieuse, ou lui jouer un tour sans laisser de traces de sa culpabilité. Comme le vol de ce carnet. Qu'il avait rendu et qu'il lui avait volé encore. Comme si cela avait virer au jeu entre eux. Lorenz, étrangement, continuait à écrire sur les pages ET changeait pourtant de cachette à chaque fois, sans que ça ne change rien.

Et puis? Parler avec lui, ou jouer aux échecs avec lui lui permit de voir une autre facette du jeune homme. Malgré leurs joutes verbales et leurs petits jeux parfois puérils.

_Droit, plein d'idées, honnête (trop peut-être)._

_Tout le contraire de ce q'il avait entendu sur son père._

_Ce qui n'était pas mal, si on pensait à l'avenir._

_Passionné._

_Et qui faisait le meilleur thé de l'académie, après Ferdinand._

_**["Claude que voyez vous quand vous pensez à l'avenir de l'Alliance?"] **_C'était ainsi que ça avait commencé. Un petit pas en avant. Timide et lent. Mais présent. L'autre avait décidé de faire un effort. Pour discuter de leur pays, de l'avenir, des idées qui pourraient rendre l'avenir meilleure.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. De plus en plus longuement. De plus en plus longtemps.

Et petit à petit, ils étaient passé au tutoiement en privé. Quand ils savaient qu'on ne pouvait les entendre. Et parlaient toujours de leurs projets d'avenir, des idées qu'ils avaient pour le territoire que Claude était amené à diriger: _**[**__**"Si tu reste à la tête de l'Alliance, il va bien falloir que je te surveilles, histoire que tu ne fais pas s'effondrer tout ce que nos ancêtres ont construit."**__**]**_

Il avait rit gêné. il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité sur ses projets, pas à quelqu'un à qui il ne faisait pas pleinement confiance.

Et puis la guerre était arrivée.

Il ouvrit le petit livre.

_J'aimerais que tu me parle de ta terre baignée de soleil..._

Avait-il deviné? Ou était-il partit dans des envolées lyriques? A cause de sa peau plus sombre, ou simplement parce qu'il semblait être venu de nul part? Il eut un petit rire. Aucune chance qu'il ait pu deviner: rien dans ses paroles ne le laisser supposer. Il laissa son index suivre les lignes, sautant quelques vers.

"Ha, tu me regardais pas mal toi-aussi."

Son esprit s'éloigna jusqu'à cette bataille où le monastère était tombé. Les cerfs s'étaient séparés. Après quelques mots d'encouragements hésitants. Et puis le contact avaitb été rompu. L'empire avait envahi les territoires de l'Alliance proche de la frontière.

_Ils avaient réussi à échanger par courrier pendant quelques mois..._

_Et puis, et puis...Plus de nouvelles..._

_Leur courrier avait probablement été intercepté._

_Lisythea avait fini par s'échapper mais n'avait aucune nouvelle de son condisciple._

Ils s'étaient aperçu sur le champs de bataille, Lorenz ayant rejoins l'armée de Dimitri. A peine un échange de regard avait eu lieu. Ils avaient rapidement parlé quand l'armée du royaume avait libéré la capitale. Trop rapidement. "_**Je te donnerais des nouvelles.**_" il l'avait promis et avait tenu sa promesse. Et leur échange avait continué pendant des mois...

...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il niait que le contenu frôlait parfois des passages personnels, moins formels ou diplomatiques. Qu'il aimait lire (et relire) ces lettres, cette écriture pleine d'esprit. Ces moments où Lorenz s'éloignait un peu de son rôle d'ambassadeur, parlait de leurs amis. Lui disait... Que l'Alliance (ou l'ancienne Alliance plutôt) n'était plus la même sans lui, comme les moments où les anciens cerfs d'or se retrouvaient. Ils se sentaient_ incomplets_. Mais entre les lignes, Claude avait pu deviné_ "tu **me** manques" _derrière le_ "tu nous manques!"_

_Lui aussi, ça lui manquait de ne plus le voir ou lui parler..._

"Je vais vraiment devoir lui parler à un moment."

_C'était l'occasion rêvée._

_Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Almyra sans faire cela._


	2. Chapter 2

Le cheval ralentit en arrivant dans la cour du palais, son cavalier jetant un coup d'oeil au wyvern qui volait au dessus de son groupe. La créature se posa gracieusement au sol à quelques pas de lui, et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses bondit au sol. Elle s'étira longuement et donna quelques ordres à ses compagnons. Avant de se tourner vers le noble aux cheveux pourpre. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir: "Enfin arrivée!"

Lorenz descendit de sa monture, gardant les rênes enroulés dans sa main "Ravi de te revoir ma chère!" lui dit-il, lui faisant un baise-main digne du gentleman qu'il était.

_Il n'avait jamais dévié de sa bonne éducation._

_Intégré dans ses manières depuis l'enfance._

Elle eut fit un sourire moqueur et taquin "Tu es un peu en avance non? Je suppose que tu étais... impatient de voir Claude." Elle lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de donner les rênes de sa vouivre à un écuyer qui avait accouru.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violines haussa les épaules, faisant de même avec un autre, ses accompagnateurs partant vers les baraquements. "Il a toujours été prévu que je vienne aujourd'hui! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans Hilda. Dois-je te demander si tu serais venu plus tôt pour voir...

\- Aww j'aurais aimé te voir rougir." le coupa-t-elle, peu désireuse de l'entendre finir sa phrase ou développer sa théorie. "Ca aurait été si amusant de te voir nier.

\- Nier quoi?" Il rajusta ses cheveux, se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit par sa camarade "J'aurais pu te demander la même chose donc. N'aurais-tu pas des sentiments..." commença-t-il d'un ton joueur, ne voulant pas se laisser faire. Lorenz vérifia que son aide de camps, portant sa sacoche de papier prise sur la selle de son cheval, le suivait bien. "...pour qui tu sais?"

Encore une fois, elle le coupa d'un coup de coude, avant de lui jeter un regard noir et il eut un sourire moqueur, ravi d'avoir marqué un point. Il arrivèrent rapidement en haut de l'escalier, où le (futur) couple royal les attendait, aux côtés du roi de saluèrent leurs souverains de la façon honorifique usuelle. Se revoir après tout ce temps, se revoir alors que le continent se redressait, se portant de mieux en mieux..._C'était si bon de se revoir en cette occasion. __Et ils regrettèrent brièvement de ne pas avoir fait cela plus souvent avant. __Espérant que ça changerait dans un futur proche._

Puis Hilda serra Claude dans ses bras, comme un membre perdu de sa famille "Tu m'as manqué espèce d'andouille!" rit-elle avec affection "Comment as-tu partir si rapidement? Sans dire au-revoir! Tu as intérêt à m'avoir ramené de quoi acheter mon pardon!"

Il pouffa doucement, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules "Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ma grande. Sans ma meilleure amie, je me suis un peu ennuyé!" Il lui pinça la joue avant de dire d'un ton faussement triste "Mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Soyons heureux que j'ai pu répondre à toute tes lettres!

\- Tu n'étais pas là!" Elle lui souffla, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre: _Et tu as répondu à toutes celle de Lorenz, et tu lui en as envoyé plusieurs en plus. _Elle s'amusa de son haussement de sourcils et de la peau de ses joues qui avaient un peu foncé.

Son ami éclata de rire "Ha désolé! Mais crois-moi je viendrais pour ton mariage. Quand il aura lieu! Avec un cadeau qui éclipsera tout les autres!

\- Tu as intérêt ou je demanderais à mon frère de venir te chercher!" Elle lui plaqua les mains sur les joues "Est-ce que tu l'as encore plus laissé pousser?

\- Non. C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis un moment." Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement, alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour la regarder mieux "Et toi? Je vois que tu as changé de coiffure non?

\- Humpf! Mon père dit que mon ancienne ne correspondait pas à mon statut actuel!" Elle roula des yeux. _Son père voulait vraiment faire d'elle une lady et une future maîtresse de terres. Une femme forte qui plairait à un homme digne d'elle._

Le roi d'Almyra sourit, penchant la tête de côté "Tu es beaucoup plus mignonne comme ça.

\- Sans rire?

\- Je suis sérieux ~

\- Essaies-tu de te faire pardonner avec des compliments? Ca ne marche as! J'attends donc mes cadeaux ~" Elle s'écarta pour rejoindre Marianne, arrivée la veille, et Ashe qui était là depuis le début, vêtu d'une tenue de chevalier aux armoiries de sa famille adoptive, aux côtés de Ingrid qui portait une tenue similaire à l'archer.

L'archer posa une main sur son cœur, disant d'une façon dramatique "J'aurais essayé!"

Lorenz leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'attitude de son ancienne condisciple, et échangea un regard amusé avec le couple et eut une révérence devant l'autre roi, lui faisant un baise-main. "Ravi de vous revoir Claude!"

L'autre roula des yeux et l'attira à lui, le serrant dans ses bras "Laisse-là les formalités! il n'y a plus besoin de ça encore nous!" Il sourit "Tu m'as manqué" Il huma la légère fragrance qui imprégnait les cheveux violets. L'odeur de son ancien condisciple, presque sucrée, fit battre légèrement plus vite son cœur.

Le noble rougit mais rendit l"étreinte "Oui..toi aussi."

* * *

Les futurs époux avaient laissé le jeune roi avec ses anciens camarades. Ils s'étaient à peine vu depuis la fin de la guerre, deux ans pour être exact. Claude aimait plaisanter en disant que ça l'étonnait que Dimitri ait attendu 24 mois pour son mariage.

_**"Je sais qu'ils voulaient d'abord redresser un peu le continent." **avait-il écrit à Lorenz dans une lettre. **"****Et que ça avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévu."** N'empêche que ça l'avait impressionné. Byleth avait d'ailleurs déchargé récemment pas mal de ses tâches sur Seteth. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs beaucoup insisté à ce sujet, voulant qu'elle profite de sa vie et de ses sentiments._

Les serviteurs laissèrent le thé et quelques petits gâteaux, avant de les laisser seuls, entre anciens étudiants des Cerfs d'Or qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité.

"Cette serre d'hiver est magnifique!" déclara Hilda, regardant autour d'elle avec admiration "je comprend que Byleth l'aime autant. Et pourquoi c'est si agréable. Mon frère et mon père ne voient pas l'intérêt de chauffer une serre.

\- Mon père en a fait bâtir une quand j'étais plus jeune!" signala Lorenz, un fin sourire aux lèvres "C'était surtout pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Ho j'imagine très bien." gloussa la jeune fille "Je me souviens des rares fois où j'ai été invité. Tu restais sans bouger. Très sage. Tu semblais t'ennuyer à mourir. Tu demandais toujours la permission avec d'aller jouer et toujours sans te salir ou te blesser.

\- Toi par contre, tu galopais partout, c'était dur de te suivre.

\- J'étais une enfant énergique, c'est toi qui était bridé!

\- Possible" il haussa les épaules. Il n'en s'en souciait pas plus que ça. _Son père n'était pas un rigolo, pas du tout. __Quand il avait des invités, son fils n'osait pas franchir de lignes, et restant très sage et obéissant._

Claude pouffa, attirant l'attention sur lui. "Vous avez de la chance, je n'en ai pas eu autant que vous. Être un prince à moitié Foldian...ça ne m'a pas aidé." Il se mordilla la lèvre, gêné "Ils étaient aussi hostile à ce pays que...

\- Nous l'étions?" termina le jeune homme aux cheveux violets, fronçant un peu les sourcils. "C'est ça?

\- Oui. Et ma mère venait de là-bas. Pour eux...pour beaucoup...c'était dur de m'accepter." Il but une gorgée de thé chaud, pour chasser ses pensées qui venaient un peu triste.

_C'était la première fois qu'il osait une telle admission._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas parler des tentatives de meurtres._

_Des cicatrices...des douleurs physiques et émotionnelles._

Celle aux cheveux roses toussota soudain, désirant s'éloigner du sujet "Sinon...Tu veux les nouvelles? J'en ai beaucoup. Venant de chacun de nos anciens condisciples. Ca devrait te plaire ~

\- Pas de commérages, Hilda! Des faits! Ne va pas raconter n'importe quoi!

\- Si si je veux bien de tout moi." s'empressa de dire le jeune homme._ Il adorait les petites histoires croustillantes_. Déjà à l'école, il rassemblait des tas d'informations sur les gens, au cas où ça pourrait servir, et aussi de par son besoin de tout savoir sur tout! Ce petit "défaut" était toujours là. Et il était ravi à l'idée de parler de ce sujet pour le simple plaisir de partager avec ses amis, et aussi songeant que ça lui permettrait de ne pas faire de gaffes durant le mariage. "Bien commençons...comment va Léonie?

\- Elle a montré un groupe de mercenaires.

\- Comme Jeralt?

\- Bien sûr comme Jeralt! Elle passe souvent à l'auberge de la famille de Raphaël. Ca ne fait même pas deux ans et elle a déjà une ardoise chez lui."

Claude éclata de rire. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas. "Il va finir par l'engager pour qu'elle le rembourse! Ca ne va pas durer les repas gratuits si elle en abuse!

\- Il est patient, mais ça risque d'arriver!' sourit doucement Lorenz, posant doucement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. "Raphaël est devenu un très bon cuisinier d'ailleurs. Il gagne bien sa vie. Tu le sais très bien non? Vu que tu es passé chez lui. Et Ignatz vient régulièrement chez lui. Ses peintures commencent à se vendre.

\- Je lui en achèterais surement une avant de rentrer...Je l'ai vu en coup de vent, je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler, il est arrivé le jour de mon départ." murmura le roi d'Alymra, même si il ne voulait pas penser au retour pour le moment. Il se sentait trop bien avec ses amis, ses anciens camarades. "Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie?

\- Ingrid.

\- Vraiment?

\- Pour le moment, il essaie de se prouver auprès de son père. Tu sais, puisqu'il n'a pas d'emblème et tout. Même si Dimitri a dit que ça ne devrait plus compter. Et même si le père ne veut pas repousser un choix que sa fille a fait par amour...Ignatz veut faire ses preuves auprès de sa future belle-famille. Il va surement venir s'installer dans le nord.

\- C'est tout à son honneur, mais j'espère qu'il ne s'épuise pas à la tâche." Il laissa Lorenz remplir sa tasse, le remerciant d'un sourire. "Cyril m'a dit que Seteth et Manuela vont se marier?

\- Oui. Leurs élèves ont fait la fête quand ils ont su! Flayn n'a as été en reste." pouffa Hilda, avant d'avaler une bouchée de gâteaux, savourant le goût sucré et chocolaté.

_Imaginer leur professeur-infirmière avec l'homme aux cheveux verts avait quelque chose de touchant et d'amusant_. Et Claude aimait l'idée. Il leurs avait donné ses voeux avant de partir pour assister au mariage de Dimitri et Byleth.

Le noble aux mèches violines sourit "Et bonne nouvelle Lysithea va très bien. Le professeur Hanneman lui a retiré ses deux emblèmes. D'après ses estimations, et celles de Linhardt , elle ne devrait plus en subit les conséquences néfastes.

\- Du coup, tout en devenant l'assistante de notre ancien prof, elle profite enfin de sa jeunesse, maintenant qu'elle a du temps devant elle." Hilda se lécha les lèvres, avant de reposer sa cuillère "Tu devrais la voir à la cérémonie. Je l'ai aidé à choisir sa robe!

\- Du moment qu'elle n'éclipse pas la mariée!

\- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver." ricana la seule femme, amusée, enroulant une mèche autour d'un doigt "J'ai aidé pour la robe. J'ai envoyé des tissus." Elle se pencha, chuchotant doucement, à voix basse "Je ne te fais pas de révélations mais elle sera une véritable étoile dans la salle.

\- Tant mieux. C'est son jour après tout." Claude hésita, se mordillant la lèvre avant de dire, d'un ton narquois "Et toi? Au sujet de ta relation avec Marianne?"

Lorenz pouffa, ignorant le regard noir de la jeune fille, qui avait croisé les bras "Ho ça ce sujet...

\- ..._**Toi** _ne commence pas.

\- Ton frère est d'accord et t'a soutenu devant votre père. Où est le problème? Le père adoptif de ta chère et tendre n'est certes pas facile à convaincre mais elle est adulte après tout et...

\- LORENZ!" grogna-t-elle comme un fauve prêt à se jeter sur son adversaire. L'autre ne semblait pas effrayé. Comme si ils avaient souvent eu cette chamaillerie.

Grattant sa barbe, le roi d'Almyra lança, moqueur avec un petit sourire narquois "Penses à m'inviter hein! Je veux être là pour ma meilleure amie ~

\- N'EN RAJOUTE PAS TOI!" gronda son amie, gonflant ses joues rosies. _Elle semblait clairement menaçante, et on ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou non._

Il leva des mains pour apaiser sa camarade. "Je plaisantes. Prends ton temps." Il se resservit rapidement et but deux gorgées avant de dire, à voix basse "Et pour les autres?

\- Les autres?" Lorenz haussa un sourcil tapotant des doigts sur la table "Hum. Ferdinand a épousé Dorothéa. Dès la fin du conflit. Ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant mais d'après ce que j'ai eu comme nouvelles, ils en parlent sérieusement.

\- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps."railla Claude, amusé "Se marier presque au lendemain de la victoire...

\- Elle a monté un opéra sur la guerre...à sa sauce. Avec chant et danse.

\- Je sais, j'ai magnifiquement raté la dernière représentation de la saison." il eut l'air faussement peiné, avant d'hausser les épaules "on y peut rien je suppose.

\- Bernadetta a épousé Linhardt.

\- Et Caspar?

\- Kidnappé par Petra." signala Lorenz, reposant sa tasse vide. Il eut un sourire. Il entendait encore ses cris, et se souvint aussi de la jeune fille qui lui avait dit, à l'école, que les femmes de Brigit pouvait enlever les hommes qu'elles aimaient. Si ils étaient bien seuls (et pas en couple).

_Visiblement elle l'avait bien fait. _ _Et avait offert un beau spectacle à tout le monde. Qui était encore raconté durant les soirées._

_Hilarant. Il aurait aimé voir ça. Au lieu d'entendre l'histoire. _Claude éclata donc de rire, imaginant très bien les choses. Le pauvre combattant aux cheveux bleus jeté sur le dos de la vouivre de la jeune femme aux mèches violettes. "'J'aurais bien aimé voir ça." Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, regardant ses amis avec affection. "Pour les lions, Byleth et Dimitri m'ont tout dit."

Hilda se leva, s'étirant avec délice "Bon les garçons, je vous laisse. Je vais offrir sa robe à Marianne et on va faire des essayages ensembles. Je vous laisse en tête à tête." chantonna-t-elle, taquine. "Soyez sage!" Elle partit en courant, les laissant seuls. Elle l'avait probablement fait exprès.

_Avec le recul, c'était même évident._

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Chacun cherchant un sujet de conversation avec l'autre. Finalement Claude trouve un seul, demandant maladroitement "Donc qu'est-ce que tu deviens?" Le roi d'Almyra ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait de ces paroles. "As-tu quelqu'un en vue?

\- Non." Dit doucement Lorenz, jouant avec ses cheveux violets, regardant sa tasse vide. "Père aurait aimé que j'épouse une riche noble mais...Je n'a trouvé personne."

Cachant l'étrange soulagement (pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment?) qui enflait en lui, le roi d'Almyra sourit "Ha c'est pareil pour moi.

\- Vraiment tu avais pourtant du succès. Au Monastère.

\- Pas tant que ça. J'avais appris à danser avant le bal, alors j'en ai profité." Il sourit doucement en se rappelant de tout cela. C'était de bons souvenirs. Il se rappelait de la pièce illuminée, de la musique, et des valses..."C'était une belle soirée. Donc je me souviens souvent...avec beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Je ne parlais pas vraiment du bal. Mais peu importe." Il eut un petit rire, sa joue dans sa paume "Je me souviens de tes leçons de danse.

\- Hilda a été très souvent exaspérée par mes deux pieds gauches. Je me rappelle que tu semblais souvent à deux doigts de la remplacer comme professeur.

\- Ho c'était plus qu'une impression Claude, j'y ai pensé!" Et il but délicatement sa dernière gorgée de thé, faisant mine d'ignorer la réaction de son ancien leader.


	3. Chapter 3

****Il referma ses doigts sur la main de Lorenz, regrettant de porter un gant. La peau semblait douce et fine. Ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux de son ami, s'attardant sur ses lèvres et sur les pupilles brillantes, aux nuances violettes. Il ne pouvait lâcher sa prise, incapable de détacher son regard de celui de son partenaire de danse. "Alors?" finit-il par dire, d'une voix douce et interrogative. "Comment était ma performance?"

Des couleurs se rependirent sur les joues pâles du noble, qui s'empressa de dire "Tu as fait des progrès. Cette danse n'est utilisée à Faerghus que lors des cérémonies de mariage. Les mariés en ont une bien à eux pour ouvrir le bal. Tu es un invité important, tu dois connaître la valse d'ouverture."

Claude pouffa, un grand sourire ourlant ses lèvres "Ils sont bien compliqués dans ce pays! Quoique les mariages à Almyra sont l'occasion d'une grande fête aussi. Avec musiques, banquets et danses. Pendant trois jours.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu les mariages dans l'Alliance? On aime la danse aussi. Bon on a nos propres traditions et tu n'as peut-être pas pu tout voir en seulement six ans mais...

\- Pitié dis moi que c'est plus simple?! Quand je viendrais pour le mariage d'Hilda?!

\- C'est pire! Mais sans les traditions un peu étranges. On a plus de coutumes traditionnel."

Claude pouffa, ses yeux émeraudes pétillant d'amusement "Ca m'a l'air sympathique. envoie moi un livre décrivant les coutumes de l'Alliance et du Royaume.

\- Je crois que ça doit exister ~."

Le roi d'Almyra sourit, se sentant très bien. _Pourquoi ne s'éloignait-il pas de son partenaire?_ Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, parce que son cœur battait délicieusement dans sa poitrine. _Lorenz était parfait...parfait pour quoi?_ Il n'était pas certain de vouloir pousser plus loin mais il détestait ne pas comprendre. Et il ne voulait pas arrêter cet entrainement. "Encore une fois?" demanda-t-il doucement, avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

Levant une main pour écarter des mèches violettes, l'autre répondit, un fin sourire ornant son visage "Avec plaisir, je ne veux pas que tu me fasse honte au bal en écrasant les pieds de tes partenaires devant tout le monde!

\- Et si je t'invite toi?' taquina son partenaire, un sourire plus suggestif sur les lèvres "Risqueras-tu l'intégrité de tes pieds?

\- Je ne refuse jamais une invitation. Sauf de la part d'un rustre.

\- En suis-je un?

\- Plus depuis que je t'ai pris en main! Je sais que tu ne le feras pas! Tu seras prêt!" plaisanta Lorenz, sans quitter des yeux le regard d'émeraude de son ancien leader. "Alors essaie de ne pas faire d'ombre aux mariés."

La danse se termina trop vite au goût de Claude, qui aurait bien aimé que ça se prolonge un peu. "Merci Lorenz, grâce à toi, je suis prêt! Heureusement que tu es venu plus tôt que les autres!

\- Quand je pense que quand Hilda te donnait des cours à l'académie, tu regardais tes pieds parce que tu ne connaissais pas le rythme! Et vous étiez déséquilibrés tout le temps à cause de toi.

\- Je sais, et on est tombé tout les deux par terre, plusieurs fois. Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous foudroyer du regard en buvant ta tasse de thé."

_Avant de les enguirlander l'un comme l'autre sur ce qu'il faisait de mal._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes!_

_Les forçant à recommencer encore et encore._

_C'était beaucoup plus agréable de s'entraîner avec lui, ainsi. Il semblait bien plus patient._

Sachant lâcher les doigts de Lorenz Claude les leva jusqu'à ses lèvres, déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main, puis sur la paume avant de la poser sur sa joue. A aucun moment, il ne brisa le contact visuel.

La voix qui lui parvint tremblait un peu "C..Claude. Tu...

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué."

_Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. _ _Avant d'aller trop loin. De dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait peut-être._

_Mais il en était incapable. Physiquement d'abord et il ne ne le voulait pas._

Il souffla d'une voix basse, sourde et chaude: "J'aimerais te faire découvrir Almyra! Te parler de nos légendes et de nos traditions. Te faire goûter le thé de mon pays. T'offrir le plus beau séjour de ta vie."

_T'emmener avec moi._

_Te garder avec moi._

_Te proposer de vivre avec moi._

Ses paroles tenaient presque de la proposition. Trop. Il s'en rendait compte mais ne pouvait pas reprendre ces mots, ses joues devenant plus sombres. "Qu'en dis-tu?"

L'autre ouvrit la bouche mais on frappa à la porte. Ils se figèrent. Et Hilda entra, haussant un sourcil moqueur en les voyant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre "Ho, j'interromps quelque chose?

\- N...Non." Claude recula d'un pas. Sa bouche était sèche tout d'un coup. Ses joues se réchauffèrent. Il était content de la voir mais il la maudissait aussi. Lorenz allait lui répondre, peut-être positivement...il était rouge, il semblait ému...peut-être...peut-être que sa proposition allait être acceptée?

Mais en même temps, elle avait brisé l'atmosphère entre eux avant que quelque chose qu'ils pourraient regretter ne soit dit.

_Peut-être._

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter par la dénégation. "Si si je pense que c'est ce que je viens de faire ~" Elle eut un rictus moqueur. "Lorenz? Marianne et Mercedes aimeraient ton avis sur quelque chose.

\- Très bien." Il s'éloigna, l'air toujours un peu perturbé. "A plus tard Claude!"

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche. Mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car la jeune fille aux cheveux roses l'empoigna par le bras: "Claude, tu vas venir avec moi." elle posa les mains sur ses hanches. " Je dois te prévenir de quelques détails!

\- D'accord!"

Il regarda une dernière fois Lorenz partir et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui fit un sourire moqueur "Tu le dévorais du regard Claude.

\- Je...

\- Avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Haha.." Il roula des yeux, et préféra ne pas se lancer dans cette discussion ou nier, ce qui ne servirait à rien vu les circonstances: "Et que veux-tu?

\- Léonie et Lysithéa sont arrivées avec Ferdinand et Dorothéa." Elle le poussa devant elle, déterminé à le faire obéir à ses directives "Nos anciennes camarades seront ravies de te revoir!" Elle lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes "Tu pourras conclure avec ton cher et tendre après la cérémonie! Voir le kidnapper en le jetant en travers de ton wyvern si tu veux! Son père en aura une attaque. Mais on s'en fiche hein?

\- Je.." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Qu'il entendit les voix de ses anciennes condisciples et se concentra sur les retrouvailles à venir, se promettant de se venger de Hilda à la première occasion.

* * *

Lorenz s'assit sur un fauteuil, et prit le thé que lui tendait une servante. Son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme plus normal. Il chassa les émeraudes brillantes de Claude de son esprit et se concentra sur le présent. Puis il regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant un paquet de feuilles, chacune avec sa propre tasse près d'elle. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il doucement et poliment, avec toute la bienséance qu'il connaissait.

_Il n'avait jamais oublié ses bonnes manières._

_Cela faisait partie de lui._

Celle aux cheveux bleus sourit doucement "On aurait besoin de toi, puisque tu connais si bien le langage des fleurs. Nous aimerions ton avis pour les fleurs qui vont décorer les différentes salles où auront lieux les événements. Dimitri nous a demandé de vérifier tout ça mais l'avis d'un connaisseur est toujours le bienvenue.

\- J'en serais ravi. Les décorations commencent à être mise en place? Les non-périssables en premier je suppose. Pour un mariage royal, si mes souvenirs sont bons...on utilise des couronnes et des bouquets particuliers non?

\- Oui. Celles qui peuvent se faner sont mises en dernier, tu t'en doute." Elle lui tendit un papier. "Nous aurions seulement besoin de tes conseils. Pour ce dont on a eu l'idée toutes les deux." Mercedes pouffa, alors que celle aux cheveux bleus souriait timidement.

Lorenz prit la feuille et la parcourut des yeux. Il prit une plume sur la petite table et rajouta quelques petites notes. "Tout est parfait, j'ai juste rajouté une seule chose"

Mercedes relut le tout. "Je vois. Tu t'y connais vraiment. Je te remercie pour ton aide, sans toi on aurait patauger plus longtemps. J'espère qu'on a pas abuser de ton temps.

\- Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rendre service. Ne vous en excusez pas!

\- Tu avais aussi aidé pour le mariage de Ferdinand. Les décorations étaient raffinées et pleines de bon goût.

\- Nous sommes amis, c'était juste normal que je sois venu en aide." il sourit, affable, prenant une gorgée de son thé avant de demander avec gentillesse: "Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous mesdemoiselles?

\- Oui." Rougit Marianne, regardant le sol avec un peu de gêne "J'aimerais orner ma coiffure de fleurs. Et j'aimerais ton avis là-dessus. Hilda ne sait rien parce que c'est une surprise donc...mais tu es mon ami donc...

\- Ce sera du plus bel effet. Et de bon goût. Cela te correspondra bien! Ta chère et tendre en restera bouche-bée" Il sourit doucement. Elle arrêterait peut-être de les taquiner, Claude et lui, après ça si il en était témoin.

\- Quelles fleurs me conseillerais-tu?"

Il la rassura d'un geste, et ils reprirent leur discussions sur les ornements floraux. Mercedes pouffait de temps en temps. Ils avaient terminé quand Annette entra, un petit garçon à la peau brune et aux cheveux blonds foncés dans les bras, ils arrêtèrent de parler alors que la rousse s'exclamait: "Mercie, ton fils pleure sans cesse depuis tout à l'heure!

\- Je n'entend rien?!" plaisanta son amie dans un petit rire, s'approchant pour récupérer son enfant. "Tu as finalement réussi à le calmer?

"Il vient juste d'arrêter!" La plus jeune des deux femmes semblait un peu fatigué "Je n'ai même pas trouvé Félix ou Ingrid. J'ai un peu paniqué, je l'admet...Et Dedue n'est pas là, occupé aux cuisines à parler au sujet du banquet. Il règle les derniers détails. quand à Sylvain je ne sais pas où il se trouve, pareil pour Ingrid.

\- Halàlà le château est grand hein?

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment ton fils peut se sentir rassuré avec Felix." Avoua Marianne, rougissante. "Il m'a toujours fait peur. Avec son regard noir qu'il lance à tout le monde.

\- Il grogne et aboie plus qu'il ne mord."

* * *

Sur le terrain d'entrainement, Felix éternua. Il renifla et s'étira longuement. Quand un rire lui parvint. Derrière lui, le margrave Gautier le fixait, ses yeux noisettes pétillant de malice "Ne vous enrhumez pas avant le mariage de notre roi, monsieur le duc!"

Le jeune homme se retourna, rangeant l'épée décorée à sa ceinture, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur "Sylvain, tu es venu plus tôt que prévu. Aurais-tu négligé tes devoirs pour me retrouver plus rapidement? Es-tu si déviant?

\- Tu me blesses! Tu me brise le cœur!

\- Sérieusement, que te voulais ta famille exactement?" Il savait que le père du roux n'acceptait pas la relation de son héritier avec un autre homme, union qui ne pouvait déboucher sur un enfant avec emblèmes. Dimitri s'en fichait, comme Byleth, comme son amant ou comme lui-même. Mais quand même, parfois il s'en inquiétait. Il savait que son propre père aurait voulu son bonheur mais il ne connaissait pas bien l'ancien Gautier. "T'a-t-il causé des soucis?

\- Les problèmes sur mes terres sont réglés et je ne supportais plus mon vieux qui est de plus en plus un rabat-joie ces temps-ci." Il fit craquer ses doigts "Dimitri, enfin son Altesse, commence à régler les problèmes aux frontières. Peut-être que ma famille et celle de Ingrid souffriront moins maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Il sait à propos de nous, non?

\- Il râle mais que peut-il faire? J'ai fait mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. Même le roi et la nouvelle archevêque étaient de notre côté donc...Seteth prendra certes le relais sous peu mais même lui s'en fiche! Il veut le bonheur de Byleth avant tout. Et il ne veut plus que les gens souffrent des emblèmes.

\- Je vois!"

_Est-ce qu'il était ému? Oui, certainement et sans aucun doute._

_Mais il n'était pas prêt d'admette ses sentiments._

_Ce n'était pas son genre du tout._

Sylvain ricana, s'appuyant au mur et regardant son amant avec des yeux brillants "Ce manteau est trop grand pour toi tu sais?"

_Oui il savait, c'était celui de son père._ Il haussa les épaules, indifférent: "Je m'en rend compte mais il a une valeur...

\- Sentimentale?" taquina Sylvain en s'approchant comme un prédateur de sa proie. "Je savais que tu cachais un cœur tout doux!" Il recula face au regard noir, levant les mains en signe de paix. "Dimitri va avoir besoin de toi dans les derniers jours avant le mariage!

\- Ce crétin est foutu d'oublier de prendre du repos." signala-t-il comme si cela était une évidence? "Tu ne l'as pas réalisé? Si Dedue et moi ne sommes pas là, il est capable d'oublier de manger ou de dormir! Heureusement qu'il épouse Byleth! Il tomberait malade sans cesse autrement.

\- Si si..je n'aurais dit les choses aussi...directement mais tu as raison!" pouffa le plus grand, un grand sourire aux lèvres "Halàlà on ne le change pas notre Dimitri!"

_Seul Felix parlait de leur ami d'enfance de la sorte._

_Seulement lui se le permettait._

"Gilbert aussi le force à se reposer mais mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'il prend garde à sa santé, quand Dedue est occupé ailleurs. Surtout qu'il a une famille maintenant et Dimitri ne veut pas qu'il la néglige!" Riposta-t-il, croisant les bras. _Son père l'aurait fait et_ Felix ne voulait pas que son suzerain s'effondre le jour de son union, surtout quand autant de gens étaient invités.

Songeur l'autre suppose: "Ingrid doit veiller au grain également.

\- Elle reste avec le pro...Byleth." Il haussa les épaules, ignorant qu'il avait buté sur comment appeler la femme aux cheveux menthe "Les filles restent souvent toutes ensembles, c'est effrayant.

\- J'aimerais voir ça!

\- On va te retrouver sous la glace si tu oses!" gronda son amant, ses cheveux semblant se hérisser un peu, comme un matou en colère. "Fiche leurs la paix ou je m'énerve!

\- J'aime ça quand tu es jaloux! Et possessif!"

\- Et moi, j'aime voir la douleur sur ton visage quand je te cogne!"

Sylvain éclata de rire, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le front de son amant. "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appris ma leçon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda s'appuya au mur, moqueuse, croisant les bras et fixant son ami dans les yeux "Alors ça avance? Entre vous je veux dire!" Elle allait droit au but. Comme toujours. Et ne prenait pas de gants. "Je ne veux pas attendre une prochaine occasion, ou que ça arrive loin de mon regard."

Elle était une vraie commère. Et elle voulait voir ce couple se former sous ses yeux. Elle avait presque demander à Bernadetta d'écrire à ce sujet. Avec ce couple. Mais la crainte que d'autres lisent cet écrit et associent les personnages au jeune roi d'Almyra et au jeune noble.

_Inutile de faire un dessin, il était évident qu'elle parlait de la relation du brun avec le noble aux cheveux violets. _Le jeune roi éclata de rire, ses yeux verts pétillant d'amusement "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hilda, je pense que tu projette tes fantasmes sur moi." Il pencha la tête de côté et la taquina en ajoutant "Sois dit en passant, ce n'est pas gentil pour Marianne. Elle aurait le cœur brisé si elle pensait que tu rêve de Lorenz et moi.

\- Tu sais, la façon dont tu le regardais tout à l'heure était assez équivoque." Elle joua avec ses mèches roses, avant de refaire sa coiffure, avec patience "Je ne suis pas aveugle!"

_Le mariage était demain et tout le château était en ébullition. _ _Dimitri semblait sur des charbons ardents. Byleth avait été prise en otage par une bande de jeunes femmes prête à l'aider à se préparer pour la cérémonie._

_Les invités parlaient, échangeaient, et discutaient de sujets sur le futur de Fodlan, sur les relations avec les autres pays, l'église, la noblesse..._

_Ca bruissait de vie. Et l'impatience régnait de plus en plus d'heure en heure._

Claude roula des yeux, amusé et blasé. "Tu te répète. Je n'entend presque que ça depuis mon arrivée! Et tu n'as pas été la seule d'ailleurs! Dimitri y est allé de ses petits commentaires. Et il n'est pas le seul.

\- Ca prouve que j'ai raison.

\- Mais bien entendu Hilda, tu as toujours raison!" Railla Claude, grattant sa joue, jouant avec sa petite tresse dans la foulée. "Mais quand à prouver tes dires...

\- Et tu avais l'air d'apprécier de danser avec lui." Elle posa une main sur son cœur, faussement blessée "Nos exercices durant nos années d'académie ne signifiaient RIEN pour toi? Je suis blessée!"

Le jeune roi d'Almyra eut un sourire moqueur "Hey, il est un meilleur instructeur que toi pour ce qui est de m'apprendre à danser. Et tu ne connaissais pas les coutumes de Faerghus de toute façon. Pour demain, je ne dois faire aucune gaffe. Je suis le roi d'Almyra, beaucoup d'yeux me fixeront. Ce mariage est un événement important, je représente mon pays et nos futures relations après tout.

\- Tu ne lui as pas écraser les pieds?" Elle eut un sifflement admiratif, posant les mains sur les hanches "Tu as bien retenu mes leçons d'i ans. Parce que tu n'as pas pu tout apprendre en trois jours non?

\- Uniquement parce qu'il avait tout supervisé. Il était tellement exaspéré par mes échecs. Et sur les tiens en tant que professeur de danse!" plaisanta le brun en penchant la tête de côté, taquin.

_Quand il ne les foudroyait pas des yeux en buvant son thé._

_Se retenant de leurs hurler dessus._

_Ou quand il n'arrivait pas à se retenir._

Elle ricana doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Lorenz faisait parfois peur quand il s'énervait sur un sujet précis, surtout quand ça pouvait toucher la réputation des nobles de l'Alliance, ou les autres. "Tu devrais vraiment prendre cette occasion pour réaliser tes désirs.

\- Je l'ai invité à visiter Almyra. Il est temps qu'un ambassadeur viennent sur mes terres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne parle pas de lui proposer un petit voyage ou un séjour. Mais plus de lui passer la bague au doigt." Elle eut un large sourire, passant son bras autour du cou du jeune souverain "Son père en aurait une attaque."

Claude haussa les épaules, jouant les innocents à la perfection "Cette visite serait enrichissante. Il ne connait pas mon pays après tout. Il semble être intéressé à la découvrir."

Hilda pouffa, avant de remettre le bracelet à son bras (il semblait tenir mal) "Tu pourrais aussi le kidnapper, l'épouser et en faire ton consort. Cela ferait du plus bel effet pour la paix de nos deux pays."

Rajustant son écharpe jaune, le roi sourit, avant de se prendre de nouveau au jeu, semblant bien s'amuser dans cette discussion "Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

\- Pourquoi ne m'invites-tu pas alors? Pourquoi juste lui?

\- Tu n'a jamais dit que tu voulais venir." Il haussa les épaules "Peut-être n'aimes-tu pas la chaleur? Sinon quelle serait ta raison?" Il était à moitié sérieux ici, elle avait bel et bien une préoccupation après tout. Même si elle le cachait "Tu peux bien me le dire, nous sommes amis après tout."

\- Je pensais que, à cause de mon frère...je risquerais d'attiser des tensions. Même si nous sommes en paix. Je pensais qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant que quelqu'un avec le nom de ma famille n'aille là-bas.

\- Si Nader s'entend bien avec lui, il n'y aura aucun problème. Sans compter qu'il l'a déjà inviter à franchir la frontière plusieurs fois pour assister aux traités de paix entre nos pays. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne connaissait pas le respect chez moi. Et beaucoup de soldats almyrians le respectent pour ses talents pour le combat. Et quand bien même, mon peuple n'est pas sournois au point de se venger de quelqu'un sur une autre personne. Tu serais bien accueillie"

_Il venait de marquer un point._

_Et il n'avait pas tord, elle n'avait pas pensé aussi loin._

"Si tu le dis Claude, si tu le dis..." Elle allait mettre fin à la discussion mais se reprit "oui mais...

\- Hum?

\- Ta mère serait d'accord pour que tu invites le fils du comte Gloucenster?

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas? Elle fait confiance à mon jugement après tout.

\- Oui mais...tu te rappelle il y a cinq ans, quand Ignatz et Raphaël...

\- Je m'en souviens!" coupa-t-il, un peu trop rapidement "C'est le passé.

\- C'est ton oncle qui a été assassiné par le père de Lorenz. N'y aurait-il pas un risque pour lui chez toi? De la part de ta mère ou de ton père?"

Claude eut un sourire narquois, mains sur les hanches avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre "D'abord tu me dis de le kidnapper pour l'emmener chez toi et maintenant tu t'en fais pour lui?" Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête "Tu n'est pas très cohérente."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Un peu agacé qu'il fuit ainsi la discussion, contournant ses questions et esquivant le fond du sujet. "Sois sérieux, le sujet est important après tout."

Il lui répondit par un sourire un peu trop innocent. "La situation est parfaitement réglé chez moi sur ce sujet."

_Sa mère ne tenait pas rigueur au fils pour les actes du père._

* * *

Felix regarda Dimitri qui tournait en rond dans son bureau, s'étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas déjà une tranchée sur le sol. "Calme toi Dimitri, tu ne résoudras rien en paniquant comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien se passer!? Et si...Et si..." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, retirant son cache-oeil pour le poser sur le bureau "Imagine que..."

Le brun se pinça le nez et lui coupa la parole "Aucune raison que ça ne se passe pas bien. Pourquoi quelque chose se produirait-il?" Il avait maîtrisé sa voix pour la rendre patiente, beaucoup trop pour son tempérament mais il sentait que le blond avait besoin d'être rassuré. "Si vous vous étiez marié à la fin de la guerre, au lieu d'attendre quelques mois, ça serait réglé maintenant!" Le jeune roi se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, regardant son bureau et son ami d'enfance siffla un avertissement avant qu'il ne puisse penser au travail. "Pas aujourd'hui! Tu te reposes et tu commence à te préparer pour demain!"

Dimitri regarda l'épéiste, écartant les mèches qui couvraient son front. "Sois franc, mon visage est affreusement mutilé hein?

\- Objectivement j'ai vu pire.

\- Felix.

\- Ce n'est plus ce que c'était pendant la guerre" Il soupira, se massant les tempes "Quatrième fois que tu aborde le sujet depuis que je suis arrivé pour le mariage."

La peau était marquée d'une cicatrice qui n'était plus la balafre qui le défigurait pendant le conflit. Depuis la fin des combats, et avec pas mal de sorts de soins, la plaie était devenue plus propre et plus nette. Le roi blond gardait le cache-oeil en public mais le retirait de plus en plus souvent en privé, se sentant moins laid et défiguré mais avec cette cérémonie dans quelques heures, ces pensées revenaient.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et soupira "Tu as un cache-oeil brodé pour ce genre de chose. Tout le monde sait que tu en porte un. Tu n'as pas à montré cette cicatrice si tu ne le veux pas. "

Sylvain aurait blagué "_Faudra bien que vous l'enleviez pour la nuit qui suivra_!" et Felix était donc ravi que son amant ne soit pas là, il était trop direct et blagueur sur le sujet. Dimitri n'était pas dans de bonne conditions pour être taquiné de la sorte, sur ce sujet, à quelques heures du plus beau jour de sa vie.

"Je le mettrais."

_Voilà._

_Pitié qu'il ne remette pas le sujet sur le tapis._

"Qui conduira Byleth à l'autel?"

Ce changement de préoccupation fit rire doucement Felix. "Alois." informa-t-il. "Il s'est pas mal disputé avec Seteth sur le sujet mais celui-ci a reconnu qu"en tant que meilleur ami de Jeralt, notre ami chevalier est le plus à même d'accomplir cette simple tâche" Il se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur, moins prêt à mordre et à être un peu désagréable. Dimitri avait cet effet sur lui depuis leur réconciliation.

_A quelques heures de ce moment, il n'avait plus l'énergie d'être piquant._

_Vraiment pas._

_Dimitri était trop stressé pour être affecté donc à quoi bon?_

"Il me manque" souffla soudain le jeune roi, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour regarder la cour enneigé. Il crut entendre un cri de vouivre mais n'y prit pas garde. "J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là!"

_Facile de savoir de qui il parlait._

Felix détourna les yeux "Il aurait été tellement heureux!" Une boule dans sa gorge se forma quand il pensa à son père. A la famille qu'il avait perdu dans sa quasi-totalité. N'ayant plus que son oncle et son cousin. Qui seraient évidement là demain "Il voulait que tu vive ta vie, sans douleur." Et il ne mentait pas, n'exagérait pas. C'était la pure vérité. Rodrigue avait été un père de substitution pour Dimitri au moment où le blond en avant eu le plus besoin. Le brun ne pouvait pas le blâmer ou être jaloux, vu la situation et les événements sanglants qui s'étaient déroulés. Ca aurait été mesquin.

_C'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était sacrifié pour son prince après tout. Pour lui permettre de vivre. De sauver son royaume. D'être enfin heureux.  
_

Il soupira, et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, reprenant son ton grincheux habituel pour signaler à son ami d'enfance: "Va prendre un bain, histoire de ne pas ressembler à un sanglier ou à un ours demain!"

* * *

"Cette robe est magnifique"

Ingrid hocha la tête, regardant le tissu sur le présentoir. "Les tailleuses ont été ravies de faire ça pour vous." Elle vérifia le voile et les gants, et sourit avec satisfaction. Tout était parfait. Et les essayages de dernières minutes avaient été également satisfaisants. "Vous serez parfaite demain.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de me vouvoyer.

\- Je ne veux pas risquer de faire un lapsus en public." Tutoyer la reine poserait problème si des gens l'entendaient. Même si le roi était son ami d'enfance, il y avait des protocoles à respecter devant une foule. "Laissez moi encore un peu de temps!

\- Très bien." Elle regarda la table face à elle, où se trouvaient des flacons et une boite décorée de gravures "Ai-je besoin de tant de maquillages et bijoux? Cela me semble un peu beaucoup...

\- Oui.

\- Ca semble toujours beaucoup. Même après le tri que vous avez fait, avec Mercedes et Annette.

\- On a déjà diminué." Elle roula des yeux "Mais vous épousez déjà le roi. Vous ne pouvez pas en enlever plus!" Elle sourit, rejetant une mèche dorée derrière son oreille "C'est vous qui devez faire le plus gros en terme de préparations."

Un gros soupir secoua l'ancienne professeur. "Ca va être épuisant. A côté je parie que Dimitri se prélasse et s'amuse avec Felix, Dedue et Sylvain.

\- Mais en contre-partie ce sera le plus beau jour de votre vie."

_Elle pensa rapidement, brièvement, qu'elle aurait probablement épousé aujourd'hui Glenn si... _Elle chassa cette pensée, décidant de l'oublier. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. "Felix surveille Dimitri. Heureusement...

\- Heureusement?

\- Je ne ferais pas confiance à Sylvain pour la dernière nuit de Dimitri avant son mariage." Elles rirent ensembles. Et la blonde ajouta, mutine: "Il risquerait d'être atteint de gueule de bois demain matin, ce qui ne serait pas pratique pour la cérémonie et la fête!" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et soupira "Il reste un peu de temps avant la première étape des préparatifs. Si on prenait un thé et qu'on parlait des derniers livres que nous avons lu?"


	5. Au Balcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petites Discussions au Balcon entre Lorenz et Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fire emblem n'est pas à moi  
Oui le mariage dimileth sert de toile de fond, j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quoi d'autre en fait.

La neige tombait en flocons, s'ajoutant au tapis blanc qui couvrait le sol. On ne voyait pas les étoiles, caché par la nuée de cristaux blancs qui tombaient du ciel. Un paysage féerique pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans un pays si chaud qu'il ne voyait normalement jamais de neige.

_Il comprenait pourquoi les vêtements étaient fourrés ou fait de matériaux chauds et doux. _ _Les gens s'adaptaient aux température extrême. _ _Ils étaient habitués depuis des générations et des générations à ce temps glacial et hivernal._

La cérémonie avait été magnifique, une des plus belles auxquelles Claude avait eu le plaisir d'assister. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de deux amis, à qui il avait apprit à faire confiance (ce qui n'était pas rien pour lui non plus). Le banquet lui avait apprit tellement de choses sur Fraerghus, et il était heureux d'avoir eu autant d'informations avant l'événement...il aurait pu faire des gaffes (et devant tant de personnes ce n'était guerre conseillé). Les anciens de l'Alliance l'auraient massacré si il avait fait la moindre boulette. La diplomatie était plus que fragile et une simple gaffe pouvait tout gâcher. _Ce serait terrible et le comble, après une guerre non?_ Et le peuple d'Almyra allait piquer une crise si alors qu'il avant instauré la paix, il déclenchait un incident diplomatique.

_Heureusement, tout s'était bien passé. Dimitri et lui s'entendaient toujours aussi bien et tout les traités et les demandes avaient été discutés. Tout était parfait. _ _Les relations entre Almyra et Fodlan resteraient stables et n'iraient qu'en s'améliorant. _ _C'était le principal et le plus important pour lui._

Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu (le vin de ce pays nordique était fort. Bon il avait aussi des alcools forts chez lui...mais ça n'avait pas le même goût) mais savouraient que la salle des fêtes du palais était bien chauffée. Vu ses origines, il seraient sans doute mort de froid à un moment ou à un autre. Ou il serait tombé malade. Ce qui n'aurait pas aidé dans une telle cérémonie. Il devait être en forme pour que les discussions et les relations soient meilleurs. Ce qui était déjà le cas depuis la guerre, car Claude avait été plutôt proche des personnalités les plus importantes de son armée. _Car beaucoup étaient des nobles ou des individus dont le futur allait affecter Fodlan tout entier!_ Dimitri avait été pareil une fois revenu à la raison. Et vu que le professeur avait recruté des élèves de l'empire, cela aidait pour la reconstruction et les relations.

_Ce qui avait permit à Dimitri de remarquer que beaucoup de citoyens de l'empire étaient contre les idées de leur ex-impératrice, n'avaient pas voulu commencer une guerre ou imposer des idéaux._

_Beaucoup respectaient l'indépendance de Fraerghus et Leceister._

Il avait beaucoup taquiné le couple royal au début du banquet, fidèle à sa nature joueuse. Demandant sur un ton malicieux si la prochaine invitation à son égard serait pour la naissance d'un petit prince ou d'une petite princesse, ajoutant d'un ton mutin qu'il était prêt à remplir le rôle de parrain. Ce à quoi le souverain aux mèches blondes avaient répondu, moqueur _"Si tu es prêt à te battre en duel pour la place._

_\- Littéralement?_

_\- Felix ne va pas laisser la place et Dedue non plus._

_\- Je peux être l'Oncle Cool alors?" avait-il demandé, un peu nerveux. Il n'était pas fou au point de défier Felix en duel. Ce serait comme jouer sa vie à pile ou face, vu que le brun risquait de prendre cela à cœur._

* * *

Il avait à peine vu Lorenz depuis le début de la journée. Le jeune noble aux cheveux violets papillonnait d'un héritier ou d'une héritière à l'autre, nouant des discussions avec différents nobles, tissant une toiles de relations avec une aisance incroyable. il était dans son élément, et savait parfaitement que dire ou quoi faire. Comme beaucoup de nobles, il était conditionné depuis l'enfance à agir de la sorte.

Claude devait bien l'avouer, il l'admirait. Le jeune futur comte était doté de grandes qualités de communications. _Et il se débrouillait bien, très bien même. __Il était un élément essentiel à un leader. Si il n'était pas un chef parfait lui-même._

Et il avait longuement réfléchis. L'inviter oui. Et il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il se sentait même un peu impatient de voir cela se produire, car il savait que Lorenz serait fasciné par la culture de son pays, maintenant qu'il était libéré du carcan d'influence de son père et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ou d'agir selon sa nature profonde.

Le jeune roi se réjouissait d'avance de ce séjour, l'invitation toujours sur le bout de sa langue mais prête à être appliquer d'ici un mois, quitte à lui proposer de le suivre à Almyra quand il repartirait après les événements (_Hilda n'avait pas arrêté de l'asticoter à ce sujet et Ignatz ne s'était pas privé d'en rajouter lui aussi.)_

Lui proposer un rôle d'ambassadeur avec son pays et de passer un séjour chez lui.

_(Oui. Ce serait ensuite parfait pour tâter le terrain sur leur relation.)_

* * *

Ils entendaient des bruits de fête par la porte-fenêtre ouverte du balcon. Claude avait parfaitement préparé ses paroles. Il s'avança pour regarder la cour recouverte de neige, son regard se perdant vers la tour des Wyverns. Des cris des dragons lui parvinrent pendant un moment, avant que le bourdonnement du bal ne dominent à nouveau son ouïe.

"Les mariages sont toujours comme ça à Faerghus?

\- Oui. Ils aiment la fêtes, leurs coutumes et leurs traditions! Les habitants du royaume aiment s'amuser!" Lorenz sourit, repoussant une mèche pourpre derrière son oreille. Une boucle y pendait, la couleur s'accordant avec sa chevelure et ses yeux. "Je n'ai pas souvent vu de fête dans l'empire mais l'alliance est friande de choses comme ça.

\- J'ai vu pendant mes presque 6 ans dans la maison Von Riegan." gloussa le jeune homme, se souvenant avec plaisir de certains moments précis. "Cela me fait d'agréables choses à me remémorer.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais appris l'Almyrian? Hilda me l'a dit hier.

\- Si je dois être un ambassadeur entre Fodlan et Almyra, tout en prenant soin de l'Alliance, même si Dimitri est le roi, je dois bien apprendre cette autre langue. Je ne veux pas me reposer sur un traducteur sans savoir si il fera correctement son travail, ou me reposer sur toi tout le temps.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais la peine de...

\- Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Un raté ou un geste maladroit peut abîmer la paix.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout sur les coutumes de chez moi, offenser quelqu'un pourrait être plus simple que tu ne le pense, car ça ne serait pas une offense pour toi ou pour n'importe qui en Fodlan. Ce qui est valable ici également. Certains gestes amicaux chez moi pourraient choquer ici."

Lorenz s'éloigna de la rembarre,frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. "Quelle idée de se marier en hiver! Il faut être de ce pays pour trouver que c'est une bonne idée."

Claude éclata de rire "Ils semblaient pressé, trop pour attendre le printemps ou l'été." Il souffla un petit nuage blanc "Il ne fait jamais aussi froid chez moi, même à cette époque de l'année. On a des montagnes et il doit faire froid à leur sommet ou froid dans le désert la nuit mais...ce n'est certainement pas comparable à ce qu'on a ici.

\- Comment sont les unions chez toi d'ailleurs?

\- Festives! On rassemble la famille et les amis. On offre des cadeaux aux mariés. La cérémonie principale est intime: juste les époux et le prêtre. Il y a beaucoup de couleurs et de chants. On a quelques coutumes étranges qui sembleraient archaïques mais c'est plus les unions du peuple. Pour les plus aisés, c'est plus...sophistiqué.

\- Ho. Et pour un royal comme toi?

\- C'est un peu la même chose. Des festivités ont lieu alors partout en ville, on fête l'union du prince ou du roi. Parfois ça peut aller jusqu'à trois jours de banquets et de danses. On veut que le peuple s'amuse et soit heureux pour ses souverains.

\- Et bien, on aime s'amuser chez toi."

Claude attrapa les mains du jeune noble, les serrant entre les siennes. "Aimerais-tu que je te fasse découvrir mon pays? La grande Oasis où se trouve la capitale et le palais royal de pierres blanches? Les bassins et les jardins. Les cités si différentes de ce pays. Les coutumes et la nourritures qui te changeraient complètement."

Lorenz regarda le jeune roi almyrien comme si il venait de lui faire une proposition indécente ou de le demander en mariage. Il rougit, mais Claude ne sut jamais si la cause était le froid ou sa demande, qu'il regretta après coup. _Quel idée lui avait traverser l'esprit de lui demander ça, de but en blanc! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi direct_. _Lui qui pouvait être un parfait manipulateur ou qui arrivait toujours à ses fins avec son intelligence. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?_

Il desserra la poigne de ses mains avant d'être surpris par les mains gantés de Lorenz lui emprisonnant les siennes. Les yeux violets brillaient d'une émotion illisible alors qu'il disait, doucement "Comment pourrais-je refuser une tel proposition, surtout venant du Roi de cette contrée avec laquelle je suis chargé d'être ambassadeur. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment visiter Almyria, ça sera l'occasion."

Le sourire du jeune homme au cheveux violine fut communicatif et Claude fut pris d'un frisson. Lorenz savait-il qu'il avait un sourire irrésistible? Peut-être..."On ferrait mieux de rentrer avant que tu n'attrape la mort. Ça ferait mauvais effet que tu tombes malade pour la suite, vu que tu as des négociations dans les prochains jours. Tu ne dois pas être habitué à un tel froid" plaisanta le futur compte, se montrant soudainement taquin.


End file.
